Alternate Ending
by superecho
Summary: What if Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories have a different ending? What if you can choose between 2 choices after defeating Marluxia? What will happen to Sora and Namine? Make your choice.


Hiya! Nice to meet you all; I'm a fan of Kingdom Hearts who've finished KH, KH II, and KH Re: CoM (I'm sure most of you also have). I don't have KH Final Mix, and don't play KH II Final Mix+, since I don't have the time. This is my first Fanfic for KH (and the first one I ever type), and this story is using a concept of "What If...". The setting take place in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories final scenes, after Sora and friends beat Marluxia. What if the game let you pick 1 of 2 choices that lead to different endings? Well, here you go! What? What choices? See for yourself!

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square-Enix, not me. So I'll be glad if you don't cast _Fire, Fira, _or _Firaga_ on me.

* * *

_**Alternate **_**Ending**

Upon defeating Marluxia, Sora and friends asked Namine to return their old memories. Unfortunately; if Namine do that, they will lose the memories of Castle Oblivion...

**Jiminy:** Oh... Wait a second! You said you had to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means---

**Namine:** Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here.

**Sora:** Not even you?

**Namine:** I'm sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid. Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones... or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost.

**Sora:** Do I have to...to choose?

**Namine:** Yes.

Sora thinks for a moment. Donald and Goofy exchange looks, worried about his choice.

**Sora:** Make me like I was ---- Normal Ending

Let me as I am ---- Alternate Ending

* * *

Normal Ending

**Namine: **Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that.

Scene continues until Sora and Namine parted, and the credits roll.

* * *

Alternate Ending

**Namine:** ---------!?

**Donald:** Wack!?

**Goofy:** Sora!?

**Namine: **W-What are you saying, Sora?

**Jiminy:** Sora, are you serious?

**Sora: **...Of course I am.

**Namine: **B-But Sora... That means you will lose----

**Sora: **I know.

**Goofy:** Gawrsh, Sora. Why?

**Donald:** Can you tell us?

**Sora: **My Memories with Namine... They are fakes. Inside of my true memories... The people who are very important to me are waiting. But...

**Jiminy:** Sora...?

**Sora: **I can feel that my true memories are very important, but...

Sora pauses for a second, then stare at Namine

**Sora: **I can't afford to... Lose you in return.

Everyone surprised; Jiminy jumps, Goofy's eyes grow larger, while Donald's and Namine's mouth opened wide.

**Namine: **S-Sora... *slight pause, then shakes head* N-No! You can't! Don't do it!

**Sora: **...Why?

**Namine: **Your true memories... They... They are far more important than these... These wrecked up fake memories!

**Goofy:** G-Gawrsh, Namine. That was harsh of you...

**Donald:** T-That's right! Please don't say something like that.

**Namine: **I'm sorry, but... Please think one more time, Sora. Think of them; your family, friends, even enemies... Think of the people who are really important to you.

**Sora: **I know, Namine. I know. But my choice stays the same.

**Namine: **Why? Because of me...? We're just started to become friends, Sora. Do you really have to care that much for me? Even have to throw away your old friends?

**Sora: **That's not true!

Everyone gasped. Sora's face gets serious.

**Sora: **Friends aren't judged by the time they've been through together! Friends are something that last forever, no matter when, how, or why it started.

**Namine: **Sora...

**Sora: **...And, Namine. I never said that I will abandon my friends.

**All**: HUH?

**Sora: **I will keep the memories of you and this castle, and tell everyone about it. AND Donald and Goofy will regain our old memories; include the memories of my friends, and remind me about them. Right? Right? Am I right?

Everyone fell in silence for a minute, before Donald break it.

**Donald:** Oh, boy! That will work out!

**Goofy:** Right, Sora. You're a genius!

**Namine: **B-B-But that...

**Sora: **It's possible, right Namine?

**Namine: **W-Well, yeah... But...

**Jiminy:** It's a wise way of thinking, Sora. This way, we won't lose either memory!

**Sora: **Heheh, it's no problem for me.

**Goofy:** Right. Sora thinks and acts faster only when he's around a girl!

**Sora: **Aww, stop. Not again, Goofy!

**Donald:** Right, that's Sora! But I still have doubts of your memorizing skill, Goofy.

**Goofy:** *stare* What do ya mean? I can remember things from long time ago, like... Umm...

Goofy tapping his finger at his head, but couldn't think of anything. Donald holds his laugh, but it infected Sora, Jiminy, and eventually Namine too. Soon everyone broke into mass laughter for a few minutes. Shortly after, Namine lead them to a room which contain a large flower-shaped pod.

**Donald:** To remember again, we have to sleep in that?

**Namine**: Yes. It's going to take a little time, but I'll take care of you.

**Sora: **No. WE'll take care of you.

**Namine:** Oh, right.

**Goofy**: Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore...

**Donald**: But how are we gonna thank you?

**Jiminy**: Don't worry about that! Me and Sora will tell you everything, remember?

Sora smiles and put a thumb up.

**Donald**: Oh, good. That makes me feel better.

**Goofy**: Well, good night, then, Namine.

**Namine**: Good night, Goofy.

**Donald:** Good night, Sora.

**Sora: **Good night, Donald.

Donald and Goofy entered the 2 pods in the left and in the right of the passageway. The pod in the middle of the large room is empty. After a few seconds, Namine look at Sora.

**Namine:** Sora?

**Sora: **Yes, Namine?

**Namine:** It's not too late. Will you-----

**Sora: **NEVER.

**Namine:** But...

Sora sighed, and then holds Namine's hands. Namine surprised (of course), and her heart... Uh, her body froze. (Her heart supposed to beat faster, but... You know.)

**Namine:** Sora?

**Sora: **Namine.

**Namine:** What?

**Sora: **I know that our relationship was built on lies... But the promise still feels real to me; I've told you, remember?

**Namine:** But still, Sora...

**Sora: **Do you really mean it?

**Namine:** What?

**Sora: **If you want me to regain my memories so badly, why you offer me with two choices?

**Namine:** *avert her eyes from Sora* Well, I...

**Sora: **Even you'll think that I will choose my true memories, you still asked it... Deep down inside, you feel that... You don't want to be forgotten, right?

**Namine: **.................

**Sora: **The memories might be fakes, but our feelings are real. And it's very important to me. YOU are very important to me. I want to make our relationship real... I want to have a bright future; away from the darkness, together with all my friends... and you.

Namine's face blushing, a bright red. Sora is blushing too, but turns his head so Namine can't see it... Hopefully. But to Sora's surprise, Namine hugged him. Namine hugged Sora so hard that she worried Sora will feel hurt, but the warmth of Sora's body make her forget everything else. The warmth that a Nobody will never have. In fact, Namine's hug is too soft and makes Sora feel tickled rather than hurt. But Namine's hands and body feels so... warm. Not warm temperature of a body, but it's like... Feelings of Namine for Sora... flow directly into his heart. Namine must be surprised, to know that a Nobody like her could emit such force.

**Namine:** AH!

**Sora: **AH!

Minutes of hug, and they finally snap out of it... That's too bad, no? Both of them sit down in opposite directions; cheeks covered in flashing red, like pussy-cats. Namine's hands are on her lap, while Sora's are on the floor, lay lazy as usual. Minutes later, Sora tries to strike in a conversation.

**Sora: **S-So, Namine... It will take a while, right? What should we do?

**Namine:** W-Well, we can explore the castle... There are many rooms that you haven't seen yet.

**Sora: **I see... Anything else?

**Namine:** There are also rooms for cooking and dining... I can fix you something if you feel hungry.

**Sora: **Your cooking, Namine? I would love to try it!

**Namine:** And if you don't mind... Will you accompany me to draw? I-I can teach you if you want...

**Sora: **Whoa, really!? Then, may I see your sketch book too?

**Namine:** S-Sure, of course.

**Sora: **Hahahaha. *lie back to sleep with hands below head, look at Namine* I think our waiting time together will be so much fun!

**Namine:** I'm sure it will.

**Sora: **Oh. Speak of time, Namine. How much time we have left before our fun en---- I mean, Donald's and Goofy's memories are return?

**Namine:** We have enough time to--- Oh; I mean it still need many days...

**Sora: **How many days exactly?

Namine pauses, then smiles.

**Namine: **...About 300 days.

* * *

_**Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru**_

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

(Whisper) So simple and clean...

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

* * *

Yeah!! Done!! Did you notice something in the last sentence? Right! Go Roxas and Xion!! Roxas **AND** Xion. Not Roxas x Xion; got it memorized? ^o^ For Your Information, I copy some lines from the game's script (credits to Ryan Parisen (MabinogiFan) for this!). Sorry for the script-like style, and please review! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, the ending song is a bonus. Imagine credits of Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories is playing (complete with the memories' pictures) while you read it.

P.S. Please also visit my blog! Any comments of critics, request, or questions will always be appreciated and replied!


End file.
